


Devenir meilleur

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Le Noël de Dante [14]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Drabble sur Damian
Series: Le Noël de Dante [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Devenir meilleur

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Noël votre Altesse ! (t'a pas de pseudo d'écriture, j'improvise, moi)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Longtemps, Damian n’avait été qu’une machine à tuer, un jouet de sa mère et de son grand-père. Rencontrer son père avait tout changer. Il avait soudainement réaliser qu’il pouvait être plus qu’un assassin. Devenir le meilleur Robin, et même un jour, devenir un meilleur Batman.

Aux côté de Bruce, puis de Dick et de Jon, il avait appris, que dans la vie, ce n’était pas une question d’être meilleur que les autres. Qu’il fallait être meilleur que soit même, se dépasser soit même. Que c’était ainsi qu’on devenait vraiment meilleur.

Avec le temps, il avait donc réalisé ses erreurs passées. Il faisait tout pour les réparer, et malgré sa fierté, il avait appris à accepté l’aide des autres.


End file.
